


Distractions

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Request:  “ “Distract me. Please?” Conrad Hawkins x reader” - Anon





	Distractions

You had forgotten just how much work was involved in thesis writing. You had been at it for hours and yet, still hadn’t felt like you’d made any progress. At all. You told yourself hours ago that you would finish this paragraph then get ready for bed. A bribe you’d hoped would work. Clearly, it didn’t. You thought that working on it on your day off would have helped your creative juices flow. Told yourself that if you got at least one chapter done, you could relax with your boyfriend once he had finished his shift at Chastain. What you didn’t expect was for that plan to take about 3-4 hours ago, you definitely didn’t expect to hit a writers block.

When your boyfriend walked in and called for you, you barely registered it, too absorbed in looking up references and trying to get the paragraph finished. You jumped slightly when your boyfriend came up behind you and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. “Hey, Con, you scared me” you couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your lips as you turned to face him. All Conrad responded with was a smile and small laugh of his own, “Sorry babe. How’s the project coming along?” You groaned, as Conrad started to change into his pj’s. “That well, huh?”

You stared at your project willing inspiration to strike while Conrad finished getting ready for bed, when he was finally changed he walked up behind you and encouraged you to stand by wrapping his arms around you and placing soft kisses into the crook of your neck. “Hmm, looks like someone could use a distraction,” he hummed, you groaned softly, closing your eyes and tilting your head back, “Distract me then Con,” you whispered into his ear, eyes still closed, hands reaching up to loosely hold onto his arms.


End file.
